Spell Outcome Precedence
This should probably be moved to Formulas:Spell Outcome Precedence when its assertion have been better confirmed. ---- Introduction A spell cast on you can have different outcomes. Each outcome is checked in a logical order, as follows: * Reflect* * Immune* * Resist* * Partial Resist * Critical hit * Absorb Outcomes with an asterisk can only occur exclusively; this means that whenever one of these outcomes occurs, no further outcome checks are made. In contrast, outcomes without an asterisk can occur in combination with others. Examples: * A spell you are Immune to cannot result in a Resist, Partial Resist, Critical Hit or Absorb. * A spell you partially resist can also critically hit and be absorbed. So that means that in order to be able to score a critical hit with a spell: * Your target mustn't Reflect your spell. * Your target mustn't be Immune to your spell. * Your target must fail its Resist roll. Example 1 It also means that if you have a way to Reflect spells, this Reflect check will be performed before Immune check, Resist roll and Critical hit roll. This can easily be proven: :Hilpowa the dwarf priest sees a warlock named Feer. Hilpowa has a Fear Ward enabled on him, which can negate one cast of Fear, but not more. Feer assumes that Hilpowa, being a dwarf priest, has a Fear Ward enabled on him, which will negate the first cast of Fear. No problem! Just need to cast it twice! So Feer begins to cast the first Fear... Hilpowa remembers suddenly that he is an engineer and that he has a trinket equipped that allows him to reflect any shadow spell cast on him for 5 seconds. :Quickly he activates his trinket! Just in time! :Once the casting of the first Fear is finished, Feer sees "Reflect" message above Hilpowa instead of the "Immune" one he was expecting and then starts running around, hit with his own Fear spell! This example basically proves that Reflect check takes precedence over Immune one, so even if you have a way to be Immune to a spell, you'll try before to Reflect it if you have a way to do so. Example 2 :Magix the frost mage decides to hunt down some defias mages. He spots one of them and activates his improved Frost Ward, thus giving him a 20% Reflect chance on frost spells. :Luckily the mage he's going to fight only knows one spell: Frostbolt, so his Frost Ward will be very useful. :Magix is a level 50 mage, and the defias mage he's going to fight is only level 10. :So that means Magix has a very high Resist chance, due to the level difference. :After killing mages for a long time, Magix realized that in average he had 1 out of 5 Frostbolt cast against him Reflected, most of the other Resisted and sometimes one hit him but was still absorbed by the Frost Ward. This example proves that even if you have a good Resist chance your Reflect chances will not be wasted since they are checked before; even with 99% Resist chance Magix could Reflect in average 1 spell out of 5, that's because Reflect is checked before Resist. Category:Formulas and game mechanics